


Captain Swan (collection of one-shots)

by LucyTheMarauder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, and kind of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheMarauder/pseuds/LucyTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one: A fairytale wedding, based in recent spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fairytale wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Captain Swan wedding, anon receives Captain Swan wedding. Hopefully someone will like it.

Riding horses was not something Emma Swan would normally do. Maybe running and climbing from time to time, after all, some of the convicts she chased were rather creative in their escaping ways -not that they ever succeeded, but she’d give them credit for trying. Yet riding was not something she had experienced, and up until this point, she hadn’t even cared. David had once offered to give her lessons, but she though that knowing how to wield a sword was enough of a ‘fairytale ability’ for her. And now here she was, pressed against the back of her husband, galloping away from the castle, regretting her previous lack of interest in horses.

The bouncing of the horse was uncomfortable, and her legs were starting to ache. On the good side, at least she could use her lack of knowledge as an excuse to wrap her arms around Killian’s torso and lean her head on his shoulders. She tried not to think that this was something she could do whenever she wanted - for the rest of her life, if she so pleased - without using a horse as an excuse, because then she would remember how uncomfortable her position is and start regretting not taking those damned riding lessons, again.

She would have preferred to leave in a carriage, but there hadn’t been time. The wedding had been as secretive and intimate as a royal wedding could be. Which meant that there had been more acquaintances than intimate friends and family. And considering how big their family tree was… the secretiveness meant that every noble and every peasant within a radar of three kingdoms, knew that Princess Emma of Misthaven was going to marry her pirate lover. Hell they even knew the exact moment when the priest -if it was an actual priest, she wasn’t really sure how religious people were here - would say ‘You may now kiss the bride’ since it was just three seconds away of the doors of the main hall being slammed open in what Emma recognised from Henry’s book as ‘Regina’s entrance’. But it wasn’t Regina who opened the doors this time - just in case, Emma checked over the crowd, and found Regina in her assigned sit next to her two Locksley boys and Henry, looking as stunned as everyone in the hall.

The impudent resulted to be a messenger warning them about soldiers from a nearby kingdom that intended to attack them - she assumes they didn’t know that the quantity of wizards and witches attending to her Royal wedding probably exceeded the number of magical beings in the rest of the kingdoms all together.

Suddenly she was being dragged from the altar by her mother telling her to not waste time in the forthcoming battle and to enjoy her honeymoon

Which brings us back to Emma galloping at the speed of sound on a white stallion named Maximus, with her husband controlling the reins. Her legs were aching a bit more every second and she was starting to feel sick because of the bouncing. That was it, she couldn’t hold on any longer, she told Killian she needed to stretch her legs - and probably cut the length of her dress- and he reluctantly stopped the horse.

After taking deep breaths to calm her stomach, Emma opened her eyes to find Killian picking up a couple of flowers from the ground to offer them to her. “You know we are not even out of the Royal Gardens yet, love?” it was laid out as an innocent question but Emma knew it was more of a reproach, so she decided to distract him of his worry for a while.

“You know we didn’t have our first kiss as husband and wife yet… Love?” She answered and took the flowers in her hand. The poor imitation of his accent made him raise his eyebrow in amusement,

“And what are ye gonna do about it, Swan?” Emma grabbed the lapels of his coat to pull him closer and crashed their lips together. _Funny_ , she though, pretty similar to their first kiss. But their first kiss had been not much more than a way to release the heat and tension between them, as passionate as this kiss, maybe, but it lacked of the feeling that now seemed to run through every fibber of her body. Love.

Her arms sneaked around his neck to pull him even closer to her, lips parting and tongues moving together in a dance that was no longer unknown to any of them. The familiarity of it made her smile into the kiss, causing Hook to smile as well just because she was.

Their foreheads pressed together in an intimate way she hadn’t been with anyone since years before meeting Killian. She chuckled at the though of him being her husband now, who would have thought back when they first met that they would end up married.

“What’s so funny, Swan?”

“You know I’m not sure if you can call me Swan anymore. It’s Jones now.”

“Oh, but you shall always be my Dark Swan”

Wait… _What?_ Did he just called her dark? The number of questions forming in her head only increased as her vision blurred. She could still see the lines of concern forming on his forehead and hear the echo of an 'I love you’ when she woke up.


	2. Mysterious noises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For onceuponasenpai . tumblr . com . Little Drabble for you, dear! I tried to make it shorter to send it through your ask, but I just couldn’t 

A loud noise and a moan had her bright blue eyes opening. It was still too dark for her to wake up, and the shadows cause by the light of the moon were scaring her. Another noise was heard and she decided staying in her bed was not a good idea. She though about going to Henry’s room, but then she remembered he was staying with his other mum for the weekend. There was only one other option: go to her parents room. She would have preferred Henry to be here tonight, since he, unlike her parents, never locked the bedroom door.

She sneaked out of her room, careful to not make a sound -just in case whatever woke her up was still out there, and also to not wake up her parents- and prayed all the way to her parents room that the door wasn’t locked this time. She considered knocking once she got to the door, but again, she didn’t want to make noise. Her heart was beating fast and in the desperation of not making noise she gave up and run all the way to her parents bed, not realising both of them were already awake.

“Rose?” Her mother’s voice was hoarse and deep “Did you had a nightmare, princess?” Rose shaked her head no and snuggled on her mum’s shoulder. 

“I heard a noise and got scared.” She could feel her mother tensing and then relaxing again. From her position she couldn’t see the blush on her face.

“I’m sure it was nothing, sweetheart. Would you like daddy to go and check if there are any monsters around?”

For some reason her dad didn’t seem to want to get out of the bed “I’m sure everything is alright, love” 

“Can I stay and sleep here with you?” 

“Don’t you prefer to sleep in your room with Mr. Cuddles?” The idea of going back to her favourite teddy bear was tempting, she couldn’t believe she forgot to bring him with her. Yet she was far too scared to go back to her room, and she knew just what to do to get her parents to let her stay with them.

Rose turned around on her mother’s arms to face her father. “Can I stay here, daddy?” She open her eyes the same way she did when she asked him for cookies. She heard her mother sight before her father even answered.

“Of course you can, princess” Rose snuggled on her mothers shoulder again and felt her dad’s arm wrap them both. And surprisingly this time, no loud noises or moans were heard through the night.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For italwaysstartswithadance . tumblr . com. Who asked for a daddy!Killian Drabble.

It's nights like this when he remembers life at the sea the most. When the sky is clear and the constellations shine through the artificial lights of the town, it's when his mind goes back to those days spent in the sea. When nights like this, used to drift his mind away from any though of revenge, and his only consolation after Liam's and Milah's death, where the starts shining above him and the promise of one day being reunited with them. Those were lonely nights, but a sense of hope always stayed with him in his sleep.

After meeting Emma and finding another reason to live other than vengeance, the stars started to loose their meaning, since Emma herself was now his hope. Loosing her to a curse, made him spend nights staring at the stars again, asking his brother's help to get through the pain, and wondering if she was happy.

Stars gained a whole different meaning, when he finally won Emma's heart in its totality and they broke the Dark One's curse, they spent many nights together, loving each other underneath them. Now gazing at the stars didn't fill him with hope, it filled him with memories of love and happiness. And though many just though they choose it because it was a beautiful name, naming their daughter Estella had been no coincidence.

Estella, the little princess who held stars in her bright blue eyes -even if her mother kept insisting it reminds her of the sea-, enjoyed learning about the stars as much as her brother used to do, when Emma kept sending Henry with him as a mean of entertainment. Now, there wasn't much Henry didn't know about stars; he had even helped him navigate through the sea of a land called Camelot, though no one was impressed, he's always been a brilliant boy.

Estella's eyes shine with excitement every time her dad takes her down to the beach to tell her more about the stars, and his heart fills with happiness when he realises that she's his. His and Emma's.

Estella, his little star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estella comes from the Latin word 'estelle' which means star. In case you didn't know.
> 
> If you would like to read anything in particular, let me know in your reviews please


	4. I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble as an answer to the prompt: I'm pregnant.

Mary Margaret found her sitting alone in her bedroom. She hadn’t been the only one to notice the disappearance of the blonde from the party, as soon as certain blue eyed man crossed their front door with a brunette hanging from his arm.

Mary Margaret wasn’t certain of what had happened between Emma and him, but she wasn’t blind; she knew Emma had feelings for him. The kind of feelings Emma doesn’t even dare to speak about. While she was sure her best friend was hurt, it wasn’t like Emma to hide from Killian’s newest conquest, she usually would pretend she wasn’t bothered, and had even made friends with a blonde Killian had dated once. So to say that she was surprised by Emma’s reaction would be an understatement, _“maybe she was ready to confess her feelings?”_ Mary Margaret’s wondered as she walked towards her friend.

As she got closer to her she distinguished puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, with concerned she sat next to Emma on the bed and held the woman’s shaking hands.

“Emma… what is it?”

The blonde forced herself to look at her friends face before whispering; **“I’m pregnant.”**


	5. You heard me. Take. It. Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the same universe as the "I'm pregnant" Drabble.

He knew from the moment Mary Margaret came up with the idea, that it was a bad one; but Mary Margaret had been a shadow of herself since David decided to try to save his marriage with Katherine, and Emma just couldn't say no when she saw that spark return to her friend's eyes.

Now she realises she should have said no from the start. The moment she saw her ex-boyfriend walk in with a prosthetic hand, she realised she shouldn't have agreed to the costume party. There was an uncomfortable silence until Killian decided to laugh it off and act as if it didn't bother him. But she knew better. She knew him better; she saw the hurt in his eyes and she had to ask herself why in heavens she thought inviting Neal was a good idea.

She counted to ten to try and calm herself down before storming over to Neal and grabbing the hand holding the prosthetic one.

"What is this?" As much as she tried to hide it, the anger was evident in her voice, and Neal must have sensed it because his smile faded from his face.

"I came as Killian." Emma closed her eyes without letting go off his hand and started breathing heavily. She was trying not to let all the anger she had bottled up inside towards the man come out. Before opening her eyes she felt the warmth of a hand pressing her shoulder and Killian's whispering her ear; "Emma, is alright."

But she was having none of it, not when her damn ex had hurt her best friend's feeling at her own party. Without reacting to Killian's plead she focused her eyes back on Neal.

"Take it off."

"…what?"

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

"C'mon ems it's just a joke…" Neal seemed to be growing angrier himself which only made her squeeze his hand harder.

"Take it off or leave my house." Neal huffed as if bothered by her request and took off the prosthetic hand.

"Happy?" She kept glaring at him, wondering if she should punch him or not before kicking him out of the house, but the hand on her shoulder made its way to her arm and started moving her towards her room.

She was still seeing red when Killian closed the door behind them and made her turn around to face him. "You didn't have to do that, you know? It's not the first time someone makes fun of me for this." Killian held his arm in front of her eyes as if to prove his point.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let anyone do it in front of me." She dropped her gaze to the floor when Killian's eyes became full of emotions she wasn't ready to name. "Besides no one can make fun of my best friend unless it's me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to PM them to me or leave them in a review :)


	6. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the prompt: we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

“Swan…  **we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”**  Truth is, he was surprised.

Emma hadn’t been the same since the loss of their baby, spending most of her days and nights in their bedroom or in the nursery they had prepared for their child. Killian had decided to take over her job as sheriff while she was healing, but that had been three months ago and Emma didn’t seem to be making any progress. So to say that he was surprised when he found her in their garden in the middle of a storm, was an understatement.

“Come here, Killian.” Emma extended her arms towards him and thought he knew he should get her inside before they both catched a cold, he couldn’t deny her this, not when she looked so happy. He moved closer to her to embrace her tightly in his arms. Emma giggled when she felt his lips press against her forehead.

“Swan, you’re boiling, we need to get you inside.” Emma let out an exaggerated gasp and looked up from his chest as if offended by the idea.

“We can’t go inside Killian! I need to be here with her.”

“With who, Emma?” His eyebrow raised involuntarily, emphasising his confusion; this and his eagerness to get her inside seemed to be offending her.

“With our daughter, Killian. She needs me here, we can’t let her be outside by herself!” Killian’s calming smile faded from his face and turned into a pained grimace.

“There’s no one here, love. The baby’s gone.” His voice low and gentle to not startle her.

“You can go in if you want, I’m staying here with her.” Emma’s pitched, hurt tone made his heart squeeze with pain. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“We have to go inside, Emma” he knew she was going to protest “I’m sure she’ll follow us inside.” This seemed to calm her down enough for him to guide her to the house. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling when Emma turned around to ask  _rose_  to follow them.


End file.
